


I'd Stay if I Could, but the Universe Won't Let Me

by butsatisfactionbroughtitback



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Happy, M/M, NBC's SMASH, Oneshot, Sad, Slightly Ambiguous, Smash - Freeform, Songfic, joe iconis - Freeform, possible dream sequence, the goodbye song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butsatisfactionbroughtitback/pseuds/butsatisfactionbroughtitback
Summary: So, about two years ago, I was watching NBC's SMASH around the same time I also saw Falsettos and first heard The Goodbye Song. It inspired me to make this tumblr post:https://thetimelinegodabandoned.tumblr.com/post/174232796417/id-stay-if-i-could-but-the-universe-wont-let-meAnd all this time later, I still feel that Joe Iconis' song would be an amazing and heart breaking-ly sad conversation between these two. To the point where I just had to write it down really quickly.  Although I framed it as a dream Marvin has at some point after Whizzer's passing, this could be a conversation they actually had. Or Whizzer's ghost speaking to him. Or during the "What Would I Do?" number. Or almost anywhere after Whizzer became terminal. Anyways it's super short, but (hopefully) entertaining. Actual song lyrics are in italics.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'd Stay if I Could, but the Universe Won't Let Me

Marvin smiled as he stood in front of Whizzer. Whizzer looked healthier than he’d been in a long time. Marvin stared longingly at this joyful, energetic, vision of him. They gazed at each other lovingly before Marvin’s smile faltered as he realized this couldn’t really be Whizzer in front of him.

Marvin opened his mouth to speak, but Whizzer shook his head slightly.

_The time has come  
I'm flying away  
Mouth is numb  
Heart don't know what to say_

Marvin's brow furrowed and he stared at Whizzer as the light radiating from above made him practically glow.

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear  
Know I'll be right here  
Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

No. Whizzer. Please.

_And when you look to the night skies  
Don't think of goodbyes  
Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever_

Marvin reached an arm out.

_Come_

Whizzer looked down at his feet.

_No, you can't come with me  
  
_

Marvin stepped forward but the distance between them did not change.

_Stay_

Whizzer looked back at him sadly and tilted his head to the side.

_I wish I could_

Melancholy seemed to settle around them.

 _Goodbye  
_ _I know it's hard to say_

Tears sprang to Marvin’s eyes

_Ouch_

Whizzer’s eyes shone with tears as well.

_I know it hurts to say_

Please, Whizzer. I can’t… Not without you.

Whizzer looked at him fondly.

_I'd stay if I could  
But the universe won't let me  
So please be good  
And don't you forget me_

Despite the tears, Whizzer’s mouth curved upwards in a bittersweet smile.

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear  
Know I'll be right here  
Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

The light from above shone brighter and brighter until Marvin couldn’t see anything but its blinding brilliance.

 _And when you look to the night skies  
Don't think of goodbyes  
Think how I'm right here,  
_ _Ever  
_ _Ever  
_ _Ever  
_ _Ever  
_ _Ever_  
_Ever  
_ _Ever…_

Marvin opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling. He sat up and carefully reached out in in the darkness before sighing as the other side of the bed remained empty. He got out and walked to his apartment window.

He gazed out silently and smiled gently though the tears.


End file.
